1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of vehicle safety equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With motorcycles or similar two-wheel vehicles it has been a common problem that when such vehicles have toppled over, the motors thereon continue running and driving the rear wheel. This presents a dangerous condition for both the operator who may be partially under the vehicle and for any other persons in the immediate area. There has been a need for a switch mechanism which would automatically terminate operation of the engine upon the device toppling over.